Running Legend
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: Everyone knows the tales of the infamous blue streak who lived during the 21st century. Yet, there isn't a single hedgehog who had his trademark speed. Determined to prove his existence, Silver takes on the challenge, with a little help from Blaze.


A/N: I've decided NOT to do the trequel. Why? First of all, I didn't want to type it in the first place. Second, it seems similar to Public Response. So, sorry. No trequel for Flower Girl and Hormones. Instead, I've decided to do this. I've been thinking about this one story idea for a while. Do you guys remember the interview with Yuji Naka? Of how it was said Sonic would NEVER settle down? With that in my mind, this came up. Hope you guys like it! Winging it! Ha ha. Oh, and to let you know, there'll be times when characters will be talking about what happened in the games. Sorry, but it's sorta necessary. And so you know, I never finished Sonic Advance 2 or 3, or played the Wii games, DS games, PSPgames, or Sonic Unleashed. We have a tight enough budget. Eh, oh well. –listening to As It Began by Crystal Kay-

--

Disclaimer: I only own the mentioned OCs. Everyone else belongs to SEGA. Nor do I own any copyrighted places, etc.

--

Running Legend

--

Talking. Rumors. Gossip. A daily activity has lasted thousands of years. It is still true to the very lives of Silver and Blaze. They're used to it. However, there was always one in particular that seemed to attract their attention, specifically Silver's.

Many centuries ago, there existed a hedgehog with a rare gift, the gift of speed. Of how that hedgehog used that gift to help those around him, fighting against a crazed man intent on being a dictator over Earth. Each adventure more exciting than the previous. Then how he slowly started to fade away to nothing, yet his tales seemed to live on through the telling of his friends, passing their stories on to their children, than their grandchildren, and so forth. If this was all true, shouldn't be there plenty of other hedgehogs who should've inherited his speed?

Those now living on Earth had abilities of their own, developing over the years. A few were recognized from the legends, being descendents of them. The lone echidna species now being many hybrids, specifically with bats. Two tailed foxes with a high IQ contributing to further their technology. There were others, but they were the most recognized, the ones from the beginning. Some hedgehogs did stand out, but not quite what those who knew the rumors by heart would expect. It was them who had overwhelming strength and able to quickly sprint short distances. The girls' trademark was their family hammers, bringing fear to males everywhere. As for the boys, they always seemed to have green eyes and treated the girl they loved with respect, giving all their love within their heart. They were all related one way or another, the family gene being the infamous pink fur or green eyes.

It was understandable why there wasn't a descendant of the black hedgehog, his genes too manipulated with the alien factor, making him unable to reproduce.

Yet, not a single blue hedgehog with great speed. Was this hedgehog only a myth? No one would ever truly know. However, Silver was determined to find out.

--

"I'm telling you Blaze, he has to have existed! What else could explain these documents?"

"Silver, there are plenty of other hedgehogs. It could've been different hedgehogs who helped back then. Remember, humans really weren't fond of our kind centuries ago. It took 2 centuries for both humans and our kind to finally accept one another." A silver hedgehog was skimming through pages of an old book, a lavender cat rolling her eyes while she leaned against the wall. "Besides, a hedgehog able to run faster than the speed of sound living in the 20th century? Sounds pretty iffy to me." While she stared at the ceiling, she didn't notice one of the books levitating, than bolting at her face. Hissing, she threw the book at the hedgehog, who only laughed at lifted his hand, the book suddenly stopping.

"Oh really Blaze? Then who was it that was wrongfully arrested when the secret government project Shadow stole a Chaos emerald? And who is it the hedgehog robot was based off of, which I remind you is colored BLUE and programmed to be FAST? Then there's also-"

"Okay, okay! I get it. But still." Blaze looked around the room, covering her mouth as she coughed. "I don't think you'll be finding any answers in here." Reclining in his chair, Silver sighed.

"You've got a point there. If all that was needed was these old things, than I wouldn't have to prove that this hedgehog actually existed." Scooting away from the table, he stretched his arms. "So Blaze, what do you suggest we do than?" Placing all the books in a pile, she had Silver return everything to its original place, pushing him out the door.

"Well, maybe we should ask one of the special descendants. Each of them has their own special story, maybe there are hidden hints." Loving the idea, Silver leaped into the air, surprising Blaze when she was lifted off the library steps.

"That's a great idea Blaze! All we gotta do is find either a two tailed fox or an echbat!" Him laughing, Blaze rolled her eyes again, but smiled to herself while shaking her head. However, before she knew it, she was dropped, landing on her tail.

"Ouch! Silver, what's the deal?" He stared at her, sheepishly laughing while scratching his head.

"The thing is…I don't know anyone or seen anyone who even looks the tiniest smidge related! Ha ha…ha…" Blankly staring at him, she lifted her hand, engulfed by flames.

"Silver…please tell me why you chose this as your school project?" Slowly backing away, he dashed off.

"Because I love to prove the impossible!"

"Get back here you coward!"

--

After have broiled and baked Silver to a crisp, Blaze thought up another bright idea. What better place to search for someone than the internet? There were plenty of sites people gathered, myspace, myyearbook, facebook, tagged, and so many more. Unfortunately, there was a downside. No sane person would exactly write down in their profile if they were related to someone who helped save the world centuries ago. After the incident 20 years ago, they tried to avoid attention altogether. Those who were the slightest bit echidna only put their other species, the foxes only showing pictures of their upper body with only one tail showing in the background, the others had it easier.

Checking the 318th fox, Silver yelled and pounded his head on the keyboard. Stifling a laugh, Blaze tapped his head, earning a grunt. Glancing at the monitor, she lost her restraint and let loose her laughter, Silver finally lifting his head, only to turn a bright red. Quickly exiting out of the site, he returned to his original spot, patiently waiting for Blaze to regain her composure. After a few minutes, she started to calm down, wiping the tears away from her eyes. Looking back at her laptop, than at Silver, they both sighed. So far, they had absolutely nothing.

"So much for that theory. Think we should head back to the library?" Before she could reply, there was a ping. Checking her laptop, she saw a chat box with one of their friends, B0w_B4_M1_Pwng. Silver snorted at the username, Blaze flicking his nose. Instead of sending a reply, she pressed a button, instantly seeing a male panda blowing bubble gum.

"_If it isn't Miss Blaze. Haven't seen you on for a while."_

"Just didn't have the time Bam." Behind her, Silver was making faces, Bam turning his head to the side.

"_Hey, Penny. Guess who's over at Blaze's place." _There was a squeal, Bam instantly pushed off his chair, taking his place a bronze female porcupine. Silver immediately regretted his decision.

"_Silver! Oh my god it's you! You haven't responded to any my 174 e-mails I've sent you! Is your internet working? No wait, the internet's free! Does that mean your computer broke down then? My poor baby! Don't worry, Penny will take care of everything and send you a brand new computer! Are those new gloves? They are so cute! Do they sell some for girls? I hope so, than we would match! Oh my god I just had a great idea! We should buy matching outfits!"_ Blaze was off the screen, her mouth covered with one hand, the other hand holding her side as she tried her best not to laugh aloud. Silver's eye was twitching, hands itching to cover his ears or cut off the connection. Anything to stop hearing Penny's harpy voice. His prayers were answered when Bam interrupted her.

"_All right Penny, that's enough. Besides, you do have his number, right?" Penny squealing, she ran out of view, Silver and Blaze hearing the door slam with her screeching voice fading away. "Sorry Silver, but I had to do it. It was either that, or she'd be shrieking in my ear about how girls don't wear the right type of clothes and…ugh. Anyway, what you two up to?"_ Shoving Silver to the floor, Blaze reclaimed her rightful seat.

"We're working on our history projects. I finished mine up, but as for Silver…" Leering in his direction, Silver only turned around while humming, causing Blaze to roll her eyes. "He decided to make his project of how the legendary blue streak truly did exist back in the 20th century." Bam let out a whistle, clicking his tongue.

"_Wow, let me know how that works out."_

"So far, things are looking hopeless. The documents are useless, we don't know anyone that are related to you know whom, and ever since the incident 20 years ago, they hid their family genes so they wouldn't be bothered as much. Their family stories are the only things that no one else knows, since it has passed down to only family relatives. If we could somehow get them to tell their stories, maybe we could prove that this hedgehog really did live back than and actually had supersonic speed. We'd even be happy to have a name." Bam popped his gum, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"_If that's all you need, just ask. I could just hack into the system and look up all the profiles to see if anyone who lives nearby you guys is related to the famous heroes."_ Blaze's eyes lit up, while Silver's drooped.

"Could you really do that for us?"

"_No prob at all. But there's a condition."_

"I knew it!"

"Shush Silver! We need this! Actually, you do in order to get a passing grade this semester." Pouting, Silver turned around with his arms crossed.

"Fine. What is it?"

"_Silver, you have to go out on one date with Penny."_ His jaw dropped, Silver pointing at the monitor.

"No way! Never! Not in a million years!" Shrugging, Bam blew another bubble and it popped.

"_All right then. Take an F and flunk, stuck in the same grade as Penny."_ With that Silver froze, premonitions of the future inside his mind. He quickly spun around, nervously laughing.

"I was joking! Come on Bamster! You know I was kidding! Ha ha…ha." Static surrounding his knuckles, Bam got to work.

--

Staring at the paper in his hand, Silver took a deep breath, than shivered. There were three names, two girls and a boy. A rabbit, a bee, and a vixen. They knew the rabbit and bee, Berry and Thor, although that was a nickname. No one really knew Thor's real name. Berry was their classmate, while Thor was the school prankster. As for the vixen, she was younger than they were and went to a different school, a private one to be exact.

Deciding to start with Berry, Silver looked to Blaze for support. She nodded her head, walking over to Berry's desk, it being study hall.

"Hey Berry, that's a cute barrette you have."

"Thanks Blaze. I'm glad you think so, it's hard to find one that doesn't blend in with my fur and doesn't look like I'm color blind either." Yes, being a rabbit with strawberry colored bur and hair with red markings was very difficult, with rumors of being distantly related to a certain red echidna didn't help either.

"So Berry, is it all right if I ask you something?" Paying attention, Berry put away her homework.

"Sure, what is it?" Leaning in close, she whispered in her ear.

"Could it be possible if you helped out with Silver's project? You remember what it is, right?" Blaze crossed her fingers, hoping that she would agree. After a few minutes, Berry smiled and nodded her head.

"I'd be happy to help! Sonic was such a wonderful person, it would be an honor to help prove what an amazing hero he was. Would lunch time be good?" Softly smiling, Blaze beamed at her.

"Thanks Berry. We really appreciate it. Yeah, lunch is perfect. Oh, and don't worry." Blaze leaned back in. "We won't tell anyone that you're related to one of them." Berry shaking her head, she clasped her hands together.

"I'm not ashamed of being related to Cream. Because of my family heritage, I was able to learn the true stories from her point of view." Slightly surprised, Blaze chuckled, waving as she walked back to Silver's desk.

"She agreed, the time being lunch. What's better is that she knew his name. It's Sonic, and the person she's related to is Cream." Silver quickly wrote it down, sighing in relief. Blaze sitting beside him, they stared at the material Silver did gather thanks to the library's documents.

"Cream, huh? She's the little 6 year old girl he rescued from Eggman, who had also kidnapped her mother Vanilla. Mmm…that's all I've got."

"Don't worry; she'll fill in the rest. After all, it's her story, and thanks to her, we'll hear it as well." The bell ringing, they headed to their next class.

--

The cafeteria was filled, noise filling the usual silence. Adults stood near the entrances, keeping their gazes upon the students. There was also a courtyard with a few scattered tables, the weather in their town warm all year long. Sitting at one of the tables were Silver, Blaze, and Berry. They had informed Berry of what information they had gathered so far, who only giggled at some of the so-called facts that were mentioned.

"Yes, it is true she was captured and so was her mother, but that didn't mean she stayed behind while Sonic went on to rescue Vanilla. She tagged along because she wasn't that sort of girl. Soon after, she met Tails and Knuckles, who were also captured by Eggman within his machines. Eventually, they made it to his fortress and found her mother. As for when she met Cream, she popped up when Sonic had found all the Chaos Emeralds and introduced herself to Cream. You already know the rest of that tale. Although, that isn't the only adventure she participated in." Silver's interest rose.

"There's more?" She nodded.

"That's right. You see these pictures of this creature within the clouds?" They both looked, saying yes. "That's Metal Sonic, who had absorbed everyone's powers."

"Absorbed?"

"Uh huh. You see, one of her Chao disappeared, Chocola. There was a newspaper with a picture of Sonic, Chocola, and a frog named, well, Froggy. Amy and Cream already teamed up to look together, Amy introducing Cream to Big, the friend of Froggy."

"Wait, Big?"

"He's a cat. A big cat. I don't know his story, unfortunately." Blaze slapped Silver's head.

"Don't worry about it, continue."

"Anyway, the three of them decided to look together, and bumped into the infamous trio, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Sadly, they slipped away, yet there was no sign of either Chocola or Froggy. Later on in a jungle, they bumped into a strange group composed of a crocodile, a chameleon, and a bee who wanted to take Cream's other Chao, Cheese."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, she never found out. Well, after having a fight, they separated and found one of Eggman's bases. After chasing him down, they came to realize it was a dummy. In the end though, they were able to get upon his airship and tracked him down, finding Chocola and Froggy within a strange metallic puddle."

"Metallic puddle?"

"The absorption. Tails was able to explain it to all of us later."

"Ah, all right."

"Anyway, in the distance, Amy spotted Sonic with Tails and Knuckles, and chased after him." Silver held up his hands.

"Okay, let me ask something real quick. What's with this Amy and Sonic?" Instead of being offended as Blaze thought she would, Berry giggled in amusement.

"Amy was in love with him. I don't know how long or what reasons, but when Cream met her she was able to tell right away Amy loved him with all her heart. She even proclaimed herself as his girlfriend." This had Blaze and Silver exchange glances, nodding, agreeing to discuss it later.

"So, what happened while she was chasing him?"

"Well, the puddle appeared before all of them on top of the tower, forming a metallic version of Sonic. Using the powers of the negative powers of the Chaos Emeralds, he fused with parts of the ship, becoming a dinosaur-like creature, calling himself the Metal Overlord. So they all ended up teaming with Sonic and his friends, the strange group they bumped into, and three others."

"Three others?"

"Yes. Amy knew two of them, Shadow and Rouge. As for the robot, he was new. Uhm, where was I, oh yes! After dealing some damage, Sonic used the positive powers of the Chaos Emeralds, making a barrier around Tails and Knuckles so they could come with him, so they could deliver the finishing blow. And the creature you see in the picture is the Metal Overlord they fought."

"Wow, that's a lot for a 6 year old to go through. Quite an adventure."

"Oh, there's still more."

"What!?" Silver had slammed his hands, the other students staring at him. Slowly sitting down, Blaze glared at them, making them return to eating or talking. Silver clearing his throat, he grabbed his pencil. "So, what are they?"

"Well, you've read the articles about the Black Alien Invasion. Although that is more about Shadow than Sonic himself. But it does answer how Shadow was created."

"Yeah, his DNA came from the big guy, right?" Giggling, Berry smiled.

"That's right! Then there was when Eggman dug up some more files and discovered the Gizoid." Now that was new.

"Gizoid?"

"Yes. Amy brought him with her to the apartment, saying it was her and Sonic's "baby project". She used him for boxercising so she could get back into shape. Cream also had to participate. After a few days, Amy had left to buy a diet machine and Sonic left Emerl, that's the Gizoid's name, with Cream. Only they ended up being kidnapped by Eggman and the Phis."

"Phis?"

"Replicas of Emerl, but not as powerful. Which brings me to something important. Cream really doesn't like violence. So even though she was in danger, she didn't fight back. Eventually, Emerl stopped fighting and took the blows, Cream finally gathering the will to defend herself. Before they ran off, Eggman came inside, and they hid. They waited when Emerl flipped a switch, and Eggman was unable to move! Guess what they did next?"

"Uhm, draw on him with permanent marker?" Blaze rolled her eyes, Berry still smiling.

"They activated his computer which connected to the one in Tails' lab, and Sonic was able to see! He has a great sense of humor."

"Wow, Sonic the prankster. Didn't expect that."

"He isn't a prankster exactly, but he is someone who can make you smile. Which reminds me of a quote Emerl was told by Sonic. "Nothing is worse than making a girl cry." It was that quote that made Emerl temporarily stop fighting." Silver looked up at the clouds, thinking the quote over.

"So he thought about girls' feelings, huh?"

"What's sad though is that Emerl became overloaded when Eggman destroyed the moon with the Death Egg and absorbed the Master Emerald. Sonic had to break him, and Emerl terminated himself. They never did see him again."

"Wow. That is sad. Well…anything left?"

"There is another adventure she went on with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. Although she usually worked with Amy the best. It was sort of discomforting though, having to fight a robot that resembled Emerl. Eventually, the robot overturned Eggman and Sonic and him had to team up."

"Not as detailed, is it?"

"Not really. Although, there is still one more thing I think will really help you out."

--

"_Hi Amy! Do you want to come over to have tea with me and mother?" A female pink hedgehog was sitting in a clearing, wistfully staring at the flowers blowing in front of her. A female beige rabbit skipped in front of her, crouching down to look at her face, getting worried. "Amy, are you okay?" Blinking, Amy smiled gently at the young rabbit._

"_I'm all right Cream. I'm just thinking, that's all." Hopping beside her, Cream looked up at Amy._

"_Of what exactly though? You look really sad." Averting her gaze to the clouds, Amy sighed._

"_Well, the future really. As you noticed, the plans aren't coming out as frequently, and they're dealt with more quickly. The days are becoming more peaceful. Yet, despite that…" Cream waited, eager to hear her thoughts. "Sonic still runs off and doesn't really spend any time with me. He always says he doesn't have time and that there's always some place to go and someone to help. Sure, eventually he'll have seen every place, but it won't stop him from revisiting them since our world is constantly changing. He's an adventurer, exploring where no one has gone before. Let's face it, he'll never find time to even take a break." Cream frowned, realizing the direction the conversation was heading._

"_Don't give up Amy! I'm sure he'll find time to spend time with you. He always comes by to see Tails new inventions, tease Knuckles, fight with Mr. Shadow, check up on me-"_

"_That may be true, but he doesn't come to see me alone. It's just a routine to see if there's anything new. Once he's seen and knows everything, he speeds off like always. Cream." She stopped her attempt to revive Amy's hope, knowing she lost the fight. Still, Amy smiled anyway. "Thanks though, for trying to comfort me. But it's time for me to grow up. After our 2 year separation and reunion, he still didn't pay me much attention. Even when I said I got a boyfriend, he didn't care a tiny bit. And when he was a werehog, he didn't bother to correct me after I apologized to him that he actually was himself. I'm such a ditz." Amy stood up, brushing off her dress, removing her headband and letting her quills free, smiling as the breeze blew them. "No more will I cry over an unrequited love. Sonic, I'm letting you run all you want now. You don't need to come back anymore for my sake. Run all you want now." Tossing the headband away, she walked away. The air still, Cream stood up; slowly walking in the direction the headband was thrown. After some searching, she found it, about to pick it up when another hand blocked hers. Looking up, she saw the hand belonged to a male blue hedgehog._

"_Mr. Sonic!" He chuckled softly, ruffling her ears._

"_Hey Cream. How's Cheese and Chocola doing?" Smiling up at him, she placed her hands behind her back._

"_They became flying Hero types!" His eyes distant, he nodded. The air a little tense, Cream took a deep breath. "Mr. Sonic. Did you hear Amy?" His eyes locking with hers, he closed them._

"_Yup. Every word." His head pointed to the sky, he lazily reopened his eyes. "Looks like I'll be gone for a while now. Hey Cream, don't let anyone know I was here, okay?" About to speed off, she latched onto his arm._

"_Wait! Mr. Sonic, you could tell me. Amy, how do you see her? Is she a friend? Sister? What?" Looking back in Amy's directions, his gaze slightly softened._

"_All I can say is I did care about her, one way or another." After that, he was gone._

--

"And she never saw him again. Sorry, but that's all I can tell you. Hope I was able to help you." They shook their heads, not wanting her to pout.

"It's all right. We're glad that you shared with us at all! Thanks for telling us this." Shortly after, the bell rang, Berry having finished within a few seconds. On their way to their next class, which was luckily together, it being history, they chose that time to talk.

"So Blaze. What's your input with this Amy and Sonic?" Thinking for a moment, Blaze chose her words.

"Cream wasn't there in the beginning, so we can't say if it was a simple crush, or if Amy was only attracted to him because he was a hero. All we do know is that she cared about him, he avoided her, and she eventually gave up. On the other hand, because of her giving Sonic up, it reminds me of the old saying. 'If you truly love someone, let them go. If it was meant to be, they'll come back. If they don't, than it wasn't'. Looks like it wasn't meant to be between the two of them."

"On the other hand, it really doesn't help prove that he actually existed. Sure, it explains the strange creature in the ancient newspaper article-"

"Silver! Newspaper article! Berry mentioned one of the newspapers having a picture of Sonic with a Chao and frog. Do you remember seeing a hedgehog with those two?" At their classroom, they went to their seats, Silver snapping his fingers.

"I did! Argh, but it only shows his back." His head resting on the desk, Blaze patted his back.

"Hey, at least it's something." Taking her own seat, the teacher entered the class, motioning for the students to begin work on their history projects.

--

The school day over, Silver and Blaze gathered up their homework, slinging their backpacks over their shoulders. Earlier in history, the teacher for amusement checked on Silver's progress, than asking him if he wanted to change his subject for the project. Their classmates had joined in, ganging up on the poor hedgehog. Naturally, Blaze had to stand up for him, stating they would see the results once Silver presented his project on his assigned day. Hands behind his head, Silver lazily looked around the school lot, landing on a male bee who had a huge grin on his face. Recognizing the prankster, he walked over, waving one of his arms.

"Silver! How ya doin' buddy? Heard you're doin' a project on the mysterious hedgehog that ran faster than the speed of light. Ooh! Ooh! I know, I can help ya out! My great-great-great-great-great-" He continued on with the greats, Silver and Blaze exchanging another glance. "Great-great-great grandfather helped out once! He was a member of Chaotix, a team of detectives! Sure, he was only a 6 year old but Vector and Espio took him because he was an orphan and was actually pretty useful not to mention-" He continued rambling on, reminding the two of a certain porcupine. "Oh, but don't tell anybody though, this is between just the three of us! So, can I help? Can I can I can I?" Partly relieved they didn't have to go through the awkward phase of asking discreetly, they just nodded their heads.

"Sure Thor, it would be a great help to have more evidence that Sonic existed."

"Wow Silver! You know his name! This is great! Now I don't have to keep reminding you every 5 seconds that the blue dude is named Sonic, which means you know the names of everybody else, right? Like Mighty and Ray, former members of the Chaotix? The Chaotix were buds of Knuckles you see, and there was a time Mighty and Ray personally helped Sonic out themselves." Silver baffled, Blaze took the two boys, leading them away from the school.

"Maybe it would be best if we discussed this somewhere more private, than you can give us all the details. How does that sound Thor?" Zipping away from them, he called them over.

"Come on! I've got some old case files back at my place! I even got a picture with the whole team before they broke apart! Let's go!" Laughing at his enthusiasm, Silver and Blaze followed.

--

Gawking at the house before them, Thor pushed them up the path, Silver's face bombarded with flowers, Blaze ducking to avoid the sunflowers. Door opening, a full-grown female bee flew out, hugging Thor.

"How was school today Thorax? I didn't receive any calls, so does that mean you behaved?" Turning red, Thor squiggled from his mother's arms, flailing his arms, wings fluttering rapidly.

"Ma! Not in front of my friends! And it's Thor!" Hands on her hips, they all knew he was doomed.

"Thorax Pollen Bee, are you giving me, your mother, an attitude?" Silver snickering, Blaze elbowed him, Thor trying to save himself.

"No Ma! It's just that…did you have to say my full name?" Awing, she pinched her cheeks.

"My poor little baby! You should be proud of your name! Now, may I know who exactly will be joining us today?" Flying backwards to free his face, he pointed at the two.

"Over here is Silver, he helps me out sometimes, hehe." Eyes directed at Silver, he started to sweat.

"Oh really? So he's your little prank buddy, is he?"

"A-And over here is Blaze, his best friend. She usually finds us and…" Stepping up, Blaze shook the mother's hand.

"And I whack them on the back of their heads when they're about to pull a prank. It's thanks to me they don't end up in detention every single week." The mother nodding in approval, she invited them inside, keeping a close eye on Silver. Rushing up the stairs, Thor opened one of the doors, entering a study.

It was filled with file cabinets and an old desk, a picture hanging on the wall. Flying upwards, Thor gently lifted it off the nail bringing it down onto the desk for a closer look. With a grin, he pointed at each person, naming them

"The big crocodile ya see here is the leader, Vector. My great-great-"

"Just continue, we heard the greats."

"All right, all right. Well, Charmy used to tease him all the time. And ya wanna know somethin'? Vector used ta have a lil crush on Cream's ma Vanilla. Charmy teased 'im for weeks! The chameleon over here is Espio, he's the one who would infiltrate and be all ninja-like. Literally, in his locker, you'd see all this ninja junk and he'd talk like one too; he even had those ninja stars! As for the armadillo, that's Mighty. He's the strength, stronger than Vector even. As for the squirrel, that's Ray. Him, I really don't know what he did. The knowledge was lost a couple centuries ago. Ya see, time went by and there were fights and arguments, so Mighty and Ray left the group, just leavin' Vector, Espio, and my many greats gramps Charmy. Business was slow, the mailbox stuffed with bills, the fridge empty. Then one day, they finally received a package, a walky-talky inside. At last, they had their first job ever since the two left. Oh yeah! I've got the files over here!" Zooming over their heads, he dug through one of the cabinets, shouting in triumph when he fished out a dusty file, stained with coffee. Laying it on the desk, he opened it up to see written reports and a few pictures. Picking up one of the pictures, he pointed at a group composed of a hedgehog, bat, and robot. "While on their mission, they ran into these three guys. They were up to somethin', so the guys tried to drive it out of 'em. Unfortunately they got away." Taking a closer look at the pictures, a few words popped into their minds.

"Silver, didn't Berry mention there was another group of three, Amy recognizing two of them?"

"Yeah, she did! Uhm, their names were Shadow and Rouge, right?" Blaze nodding, they looked at the picture. "If I'm right, the hedgehog should be Shadow and the bat Rouge. Because there's the look-alike who was named Shadow and the bat is the only girl. Which means the robot is the newbie Berry mentioned. Hmm…E123. What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but man that robot was powerful! Quite surprising that it's actually a lightweight, with all those weapons inside. Well, later on they were in this jungle, and their client told them they had to find Chao."

"Find Chao? Why is that?" Thor only shrugged at Blaze's question.

"I don't know. But they gathered up some Chao, than ran into this group in this picture here. Ya gotta thank my gramps for these. He loved taking pictures during missions."

"Well we're grateful that he did. If we're lucky enough, maybe there's one of Sonic."

"Tough luck, by than, he ran outta film." Sighing, Silver continued writing everything down, than double-checked the picture.

"Hey, isn't that Berry's ancestor Cream and her Chao Cheese?" Thor looking, he nodded.

"Yep, along with that hedgehog and cat. They asked for the Chao nicely, but guess what they did? They ACCUSED the team for stealing one of their Chao!" Blaze and Silver laughing, Thor got out of his mood.

"Berry told us something similar. You see, Cream's Chao had gone missing, along with Big's frog. Think about it. A group of strangers they never met before, asking for your Chao." A thoughtful look on his face, Thor laughed aloud.

"You're right, it does seem suspicious. No wonder they had a fight." Looking back at the picture, Silver was now able to see whom Cream, Amy, and Big were. Berry was right, Big was, well, big. If only they knew what Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked like. "Let's see, they fought, got separated, found this one guy's base, fought a dude in this ship who turned out to be a fake, that's when Vector started to get suspicious about their client. Once they got on this huge airship, the client said they had to find these keys. And guess who their client was? It was the bad dude himself, Eggman!" Shocked, Silver stopped writing.

"Wait, Eggman was their client?" Thor nodded his head, slapping another picture. "Wow, no wonder they called him Eggman. He's shaped like an egg."

"Ha ha ha! Do ya know his real name? It's right here, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, related to Dr. Gerald Robotnik who created Shadow. It was all over the news when the moon was blown up. Weird, the moon gets blown up twice. Ha ha!"

"Let us guess what happened next. A metal puddle appears, takes a form, takes Chaos Emeralds, gets all big and scary, everyone teams up, and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles finish him off with the Chaos Emeralds?" Slapping his hands, Thor gave a shout.

"That's right! It was kinda weird, working with the suspicious guys and the accusing guys. But hey, at least they saw Knuckles again! Since than, they bumped into them every once in a while, most of the time Vanilla who secretly asked them to watch over her daughter Cream. Anyways, they did end up helping out on another case, it was during that cool alien invasion! But it was more of that Shadow guy who did all the work. Vector just snooped around, Espio hacking into the mainframe internet thing, and my gramps just stung some guys." Playing with one of his antennas, he flicked one. "Ya know, I just remembered something that my gramps never showed the other Chaotix." His hand in his pocket, he pulled out a key. Unlocking one of the drawers, he took out a box, opening it. Carefully, he removed whatever was inside, gently laying it on the desk. It was a picture. Inside the picture was grassy scenery, showing the back of a blue hedgehog with a goldenrod two-tailed fox and a red creature, the hedgehog holding a red headband. "My gramps was flying around taking pictures to add in his scrapbook when he came onto these guys talking."

--

"_Wheeeeeeeee! This is awesome! Zoom features, plenty of capacity, not to mention I could even record events! Sweet!" A young boy bee swerved through the trees, occasionally taking pictures, laughing when he frightened flickys. "I can't wait until I use this when we get our next mission!" Doing flips and chuckling, he paused when he heard faint voices. Quieting down, he drew closer, finding the sources. Standing at the top of a hill were three guys, a blue hedgehog, a two-tailed fox, and a red echidna. For some reason, the hedgehog was holding a red headband that looked vaguely familiar. Keeping still, he zoomed in, snapping a picture._

"_Are you really serious? You can't just come here after half a year just to say you're not comin' back anymore! Why I outta-"_

"_Calm down Knuckles, think about it. Sonic has his reasons." The red echidna scoffed, crossing his arms as he glared at the hedgehog._

"_This is stupid. So you're saying the only reason you kept coming back was because you were keeping a promise you felt obligated to keep? Some friend you are!" Punching the tree, he walked away, leaving the hedgehog with the young fox. Looking worried at the echidna, the fox turned to the hedgehog._

"_Don't worry about Knuckles Sonic. He just needs to cool down and try to see things from you perspective. He needs to understand that Eggman is gone, and we've all grown strong enough to protect ourselves now. Yet there's others in the world who don't have any strength to make things right. You understand that, and I do too. I've seen the news." Staring wide eyed, the blue hedgehog stared at him._

"_How did you-"_

"_Sonic, I'm a prodigy with advanced technology. Surely, I can hack into the satellite system to see the news all over the world, or even the security cameras. Nevertheless, I understand Knuckles as well. It's hard saying good-bye to a friend when you've been with them for so long." Sonic chuckled, ruffling the fox's bangs._

"_I know Tails. Still, it has to happen eventually. Everyone grows up and separates to pursue their life's calling. You will be furthering technology of course." Tails laughed, fixing his bangs. "Cream will be opening a flower shop. Shadow will be like me, venturing around the world helping those in need. Knuckles will be guarding the Master Emerald, obviously. Rouge has her government job. Amy, I know she'll find someone who'll love her the way she wants to be loved and be the stay at home wife she's always dreamed to be."_

"_Guess this is the end of our adventures, huh Sonic?" He received no answer, instead Sonic took his hand, placing the headband and closing his fingers._

"_I'm sure you'll find a better use for this than I will. Besides, I've noticed that there's a girl that you've been spending time with lately." Winking at the bashful fox, a blue streak took his place, than the fox was all alone._

_Having seen enough, Charmy silently left the scene, promising to keep the picture to himself. It was their moment, and it would stay that way._

_--_

The group of teens was quiet, staring at the picture of the original three who stuck through thick and thin. Charmy had caught the moment the trio broke up, going on with their lives. Thanking Thor, Silver and Blaze made their way downstairs, saying farewell to his mother as they exited through the front. Avoiding the many flowers, they got to the sidewalk, walking in the direction of their homes.

"Wow. The infamous trio actually broke up. I didn't expect to hear that." Placing a hand on his shoulder, Blaze looked at him with sympathy.

"It's just as Thor explained. It was time for them to grow up. No one can stay in one place forever. The same applies to us Silver. Someday, we're going to graduate, than go to separate colleges, after graduating college, we'll be applying for jobs in states that will heighten our chances to reach our dreams." Silver was speechless, not expecting to have this discussion with her. "I savor these moments with you, because I know we won't always be joking around, me slapping the back of your head when you play your little jokes. Still." They stopped walking, Blaze locking eyes with him. "I want to keep contact, catch up whenever there's an opportunity. I don't want us to grow apart. Ever." Silver watched as she walked away, taking in her words. Hands fisted, eyes drooped, he whispered to himself.

"I don't want us to grow apart either."

--

The malt shop was filled to the brim, teenagers gossiping as servers took their orders or brought them their food and drinks. Sitting in one of the booths were Silver and Blaze, Silver munching on cheese fries while Blaze drank a watermelon smoothie. Grimacing at the taste, she raised her arm, asking for a strawberry banana instead. Resting her elbow on the table, her gaze out the window, she watched as children dragged their mothers, bright smiles on their faces. One child caught her eye, crying over a dropped ice-cream cone. The father had knelt down, giving her his instead, the daughter stopping her tears. Smiling at the sight, she was snapped out of her daze when she noticed Silver was talking.

"Sorry I wasn't listening. Could you repeat that?" Rolling his eyes, Silver sighed.

"I said how do you think we should find this elite girl? We can't just stand at the gates of the school and ask every fox if their name is Esuna Mitter or if they know a girl by that name." Playing with her straw, Blaze thought to herself, leaving Silver to his own devices. Reopening his notebook, he reread everything he wrote down, only to be startled when a female light brown cocker spaniel coughed, having Blaze's new smoothie.

"Oh, thank you." Receiving, she drank it, ears perking up at the taste. "Now this is what I call a smoothie." Instead of leaving, the waitress stood there, playing with her apron. Realizing she was still there, Silver cleared his throat.

"Uhm, do you need something?" Taking a deep breath, she stood firm.

"W-Well…you said you needed to…talk to Esuna Mitter?" Their attention fully on her, she continued. "She's my neighbor and best friend. I-If you want, I could ask her…to have a chat with you guys." Standing up and shaking her arms, Silver couldn't stop grinning.

"You have no idea how grateful we are! Wow, how lucky is this! Our waitress actually knows the girl we need help from." Unsure of what to do, the waitress stood there, wondering if she should ask that he released her hands so she could get back to work. Without warning, Blaze kicked the back of Silver's shin, making him collapse to the floor, blankly looking at the waitress.

"Sorry about that. Our history teacher has been buckling down on him." Nervously laughing, the waitress inched away from their booth.

"I-I'll come back when you pay for your bills and let you know what her answer, I'll be giving her a call in a few minutes." Going behind the counter, she disappeared. So they sat there, eating their food to wait for the news.

--

Orange rays colored the clouds, children being called inside for dinner. Silver and Blaze moved aside as a few kids dashed past them, saying hi to the cocker spaniel. She watched them rush past, ushering them to not worry about it.

"So Sandy how's Esuna like?"

"Uhm…s-she seems a little harsh at first, but is actually a really nice person…once you get to know her I mean." They arrived at a small house, Sandy telling them to wait. She skipped inside, than came back out, no longer having her uniform or bag. "S-She lives over in this house. Follow me." Esuna's house was slightly bigger, but seemed like any other house on the block. Sandy knocking on the door, Silver and Blaze stilled their breaths when a male adult yellow hedgehog answered, whose peculiar green eyes brightened up.

"Sandy! Come on in, Esuna's been waiting for you and your guests. Homework problem, correct?"

"Y-Yes. They ask for an interview." Opening the door wide, Sandy walked in with hesitance, although Silver and Blaze stayed put. Chuckling, he motioned his hand.

"No need to be afraid. I'm Esuna's father, Kilaw Mitter. Just follow Sandy and you'll end up where we keep all of our prototypes for the Prower Corporation." With crooked smiles, they slowly entered, jaws dropping at the interior. Everywhere they looked were products of the Prower Corporation, a few pictures here and there. Shaking their heads, they saw Sandy waiting at the end of the hall, covering her mouth at the expressions, eyes twinkling. Blushing at their behavior, they quickly walked over, Sandy opening the door, closing it once inside. Filled with amazement, they dropped to the floor. The room was actually a garage filled with both antiques and the latest hover bikes, seeing a fox tail poking out from one of the vehicles. Tiptoeing over, Sandy knocked on top, hearing a curse. Wheeling out, they saw a female marigold hedgefox with two tails, her long hair held back by a familiar headband. She was covered in oil, scowling at the trespassers.

"So, these are the ones, right?" Sandy nodding, the hedgefox walked over, putting her face in Silver's, intimidating him. "All right, let me guess. You want information since I'm related to Miles "Tails" Prower from my mother's side of the family and Amy Rose from my father's side. Am I correct?" Stunned, they couldn't respond. "Just as I thought. Well, if you think I'm just going to reveal all my family secrets, think again. There's a reason why such important information is passed down through family only. They're precious memories our relatives went through, not meant for anyone to know. Do you see the teachers telling their life stories? Or the police officers? House wives? No. So tell me why you deserve to gain such cherished knowledge?" For a moment, the garage was silent. Soon, Silver lifted his head, not averting his eyes away from her green ones.

"Everyone doubts that Sonic really existed. They say he was only a made up fairy tale told to children when incidents occurred. That it was impossible for someone to have such speed when no one does today. I know he was real. How else could his adventures have lived so long in today's society? If he wasn't real, shouldn't they have faded away, like many stories told in books during the early centuries? A simple fairy tale character would have been forgotten. If that's true, why are his adventures still being told by mouth? Remember word for word? It's because he was real person, just like me and you." Done talking, Esuna paid close attention to his eyes, eventually slapping his shoulder.

"Now that's more like it! You want proof that Sonic was real? I'll show you." Making her away around machines, she clicked several things, a hologram flittering on. After a few seconds, videos started to play. At last, they were able to see the blue streak.

"_Sonic, check out my newest invention! With this, we could record all our adventures without requiring our hands and disabling our actions. What do you think?" The blue hedgehog only chuckled, his hand going over the viewer._

"_You sure we really need it lil buddy?"_

"_Of course! That way if we make any mistakes, we could rewatch the videos and learn where it was made and how."_

"_Ah ha! There you are Sonic!"_

"_A-Amy!" He was suddenly glomped by a pink hedgehog, grimacing while she clung onto him._

"_I knew you were here! I'm so glad!" Sonic sighing, he discreetly glanced at her, a small smile upon his face. Not noticing, Amy looked over at the recorder, slightly confused. "Hey Tails, what's that?"_

Esuna lost her edge as she watched Silver and Blaze watch the old video, thankful that the videos were always converted to the newest programs, so the children could always watch, and show it to their children in the future. Her great-grandfather was the most recent person to convert it, and soon it would be her turn. Turning her attention back to the footage, she quietly giggled as Amy insisted they use the contraption to also record other moments, like anniversaries and parties, so on and so forth. Spotting the red headband, her hand wandered up, touching the hairpiece.

Tails had given it to his first daughter, she gave it to her first daughter, and eventually, it became hers. Who would've known the original owner's descendent would marry into the family?

"Esuna dear, look what I found! It's another of your great-grandfather's inventions; do you want to help me upgrade it?" A female two-tailed adult marigold fox came inside, holding a machine that neither Silver nor Blaze recognized. Seeing they had company, she placed it on one of the work benches, giving a group hug to Silver, Blaze, and Sandy. Fur standing on end, Esuna rushed over, trying to pry her mother's arms off.

"Mother! They can't breathe!" Blinking, Mrs. Mitter released her grip, Silver and Blaze gasping for air. Sandy was unfazed, used to her eccentric behavior.

"Esuna dear, why didn't you tell me you were inviting friends over? I could've made some brownies or jell-o if they were lactose intolerant!" Pushing her mother to the vehicle, she just asked her if she could recheck her work. "Of course sweetie! After all, I'm the one who taught you how to build one from scratch!" Blushing and coughing, Esuna walked back to the motherboard, entering another command and pressing a button, paper scrolling out. Walking back over to Silver and Blaze, she handed them the paper.

"This has my e-mail so I could send you what you require. Just give me a description of what type of footage you wish to have, and I'll send you whatever suits it. In addition, at the bottom you'll see an address. I suggest you go there at the following date. I assure you it'll be worth it." Thanking both Sandy and Esuna for their help, Silver and Blaze exited, Silver ecstatic of the evidence Esuna had already shown them.

--

Filled with satisfaction, Silver and Blaze followed the directions to the location printed on the paper. He was still proud of his earlier success. Thanks to Berry, Thor, Sandy, Esuna, and of course the library and the information they provided, he was able to prove that Sonic the Hedgehog was a living, breathing person who had friends and traveled the world to provide help to those who needed it. Still, there was one unanswered question. What exactly happened to him, and why didn't he have a descendent? Heaving a sigh, they looked at the paper, than the place they were at.

"We're just about here. Just need to walk past these trees and…" Awed, they were stunned still. There were endless hills of grass, and occupying the hills were countless numbers of people. However, it was the species that caught them by surprise. Species who were part echidna and bat, two tailed foxes, hedgehogs with pink quills or green eyes, rabbits, bees, crocodiles, chameleons, it was them. The many descendents of those who were acquainted with Sonic. Within the crowd, three people stood out, waving over at the hedgehog and cat.

"Good, you found your way here. Follow us, there's something important you need to see. Then you'll understand why I asked you guys to be here." Sticking close to Berry, Thor, and Esuna, they squeezed through the many family members, pushing their way into the center. When they stopped, Esuna ushered them closer, having them crouch down. Before them, was a grave marker.

Sonic the Hedgehog. 1990-2040. A hero to us all, and a beloved friend.

"You see, he never settled down. True to his nature, he kept running throughout the world, never slowing down. Shadow joined him as well, keeping his promise to a special person from his past. After 10 years, he decided to have an overdue visit. When he came back, everyone had families, including Amy. As we said, there are some memories that we will always keep to ourselves, pass on to only our family." Silver and Blaze didn't interrupt, knowing this was a privilege they earned. "No one knows for sure, but according the journals Miles kept, it was possible that Sonic actually cared for Amy, and was trying to grow up fast enough on his travels, prepare himself. He wanted to get all the running out of his system, so he wouldn't run off on her anymore. You see, once he came back, he stopped his running days." Gingerly touching the grave, Esuna placed white lilies on the earth. "Sadly, it was far too late. Amy was happily married with three kids, two boys and a girl. Once he reunited with everyone, he ran off one last time, and was never seen. Shadow was the one who kept them up to date as to how he was doing. In addition, it was Shadow who gave the news that Sonic had passed away during his sleep. It was strange though, the infamous blue streak dying at the age of 50 after a hiatus of 20 years. He wasn't sick, he wasn't injured, neither was he poisoned, he just…died. To this day, no one knows as to what caused his death. Perhaps we never will."

--

Watching from a far distance, ruby eyes studied the two newcomers with a slight interest. Standing beside the black hedgehog was a blue one, his green eyes filled with longing. The ruby eyes lazily trailed over to the hedgehog, a question in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this? What you see here is what will become of the future if you make this decision." The blue hedgehog closed his eyes, taking in the gentle breeze. Slowly reopening them, he smiled, as the wind seemed to envelop him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides." Smiling, he looked up at the sky, hand on his hip. "Even though she'll be happy with someone else, it's better this way. After all, it's like you said." The blue hedgehog smirked at the black one, his voice cocky. "Earth is going to need their blue streak again, not to mention I'll have a new place to explore once the time comes." The black hedgehog shook his head.

"Heh. Come on, we need to return to our time so you can retrieve the headband and let time take its course. Then, once our planning is done when you're 30, we have to make our farewells. Shortly after, gathering the Chaos Emeralds and the long process of sucking their energy into your body, so you can become immortal like me. Now we must hurry, I sense our future selves approaching and we can't cause a paradox." Using Chaos Control, he opened a portal, but before he jumped in, the blue one asked a question.

"When exactly do we reappear in this time?" Looking at the hedgehog and cat, he smirked.

"According to their ages, I'd say a year or so. And if my premonition is correct." His eyes strayed to the hedgefox. "You'll end up attracting the attention of a certain girl. Heh. No matter which time we're in, you always end up having a head banded girl from Rose's family falling in love with you." Done talking, the black hedgehog jumped in. Curious about his statement, he looked to the same girl, eyes widening when she pulled out a familiar hammer, her image distorting into Amy with her headband, eyes filled with her fiery spirit, than fazing back into the hedgefox, who was chasing Thor with the hammer. Chuckling, he followed the hedgehog, the portal closing. Just a moment after, they appeared again, only more mature and fully-grown, the blue hedgehog's eyes softening when he recognized the familiar green eyes filled with determination.

"Just a little longer Amy. This time, I won't run off on you."

--

A/N: Wow. Didn't expect it to end like this, or for it to even be this long. I'm actually proud of myself, although I'm a little upset I couldn't make it more…futuristic. Plus I've forgotten exactly how many years Silver and Blaze existed in the future. Eh. But seeing the way I wrote the story, it would make it seem like good material for a multi-chapter story. Darn it! I don't wanna write another multi-chapter story, I don't have the time! Unless, one of you want to write one based off of this, it's fine with me! I'd do it myself if my other stories were already finished, but they're not. Hmm…4.7 readibility. Almost 5th grade, almost. Well, hope you guys enjoyed reading this one-shot. Buh-bye for now!


End file.
